In the oil services industry after a particular hydrocarbon (oil or gas) reservoir has been discovered, the first stage of creating a producing well is concerned with drilling a borehole down into the earth's crust to reach the desired hydrocarbon reservoir.
During this drilling phase, often various measurement tools are mounted on, or close to, the tip of the drill so as to provide petroleum engineers with the most up-to-date data of the drilling and the surrounding formation. Specifically, during the drilling stage various sensors can be used, for example, to measure the resistivity and porosity of the surrounding formation and sending the results back to the surface for evaluation.
Even after the borehole has been drilled, it may be desirable to lower various measurement tools down the borehole in order to try and characterize the surrounding formation at different depths in the borehole. Such measurements are all useful in providing a more accurate characterization of the constituent elements of the surrounding formation. Specifically, one is able to obtain a more accurate estimate of the quality and quantity of hydrocarbon in the surrounding formation. The hydrocarbon fluid can either be in gas form (i.e. natural gas) or in liquid form (i.e. petroleum or petroleum with dissolved gas).
The formation surrounding a borehole typically comprises a plurality of different constituent materials including solids, such as different rocks or sands, and also the fluids whose quantity one wishes to measure. It is possible to distinguish between these constituent elements by measuring their respective densities and other properties. After or during the drilling process, fluid from the borehole may penetrate into the surrounding formation mixing with the fluid (hydrocarbon or water) and thereby distorting the measurement. The borehole fluid often has characteristics which are very different from those of the original formation fluid.
It is therefore desirable to estimate the level of penetration (or invasion) that occurs, in order to correct for it and obtain a more realistic measure of the actual hydrocarbon content.